


Life Through a Lens

by hypernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernatural/pseuds/hypernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel took a film class. Castiel met Dean. They fell in love. And Cas managed to get the whole thing on tape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Through a Lens

**Author's Note:**

> I am only posting this short one shot because I wrote it a while back, then I re read it and cried, so....

It began with him, as it always will. It will always begin with him. It was the day I met him and he was smiling, like he always was. I couldn't believe he was never freaked out by me. Instead, he began pulling funny faces, before breaking out into that smile again. He came closer, bright green eyes with an off focus gaze. The smile again.  
"Hello," He says simply.  
"Hi" I hear my voice reply.  
"What brings you up here?"  
"I take film at the building over. I'm working on an assignment."  
He smiles that smile again.  
"I'm Dean."  
"Castiel," My voice sounds.

We're now on our first date, a real casual thing at a diner on campus. Dean's smiling and tossing French fries at me. I remember smiling a lot. I can't remember what Dean was saying, but he wouldn't stop smiling. 

Dean's on the boardwalk now, tossing bread pieces into the water.  
"The fish love it," He protests.  
"There are hardly any fish around here, babe."  
"Well, there's more for the ones that are."

We're in Dean's living room. He's reading a newspaper. My feet are on his lap. He smiles his smile and looks up pulling faces, just like the first day we met.

We're in University Park. There are some guys throwing a Frisbee around. Dean is laying on his stomach, looking at me and smiling.  
"You're just outstanding, Cas."  
I stammer like an idiot, I have no idea what to say.  
"It's okay, Cas, I know." That smile.

We're sat on the roof of his precious Impala and it's dark, I'm looking at the stars. Dean holds my hand carefully.  
"Wow," He breathes. I turn towards him.  
"All of these stars, all of these places and people and we fell in love right here."  
I stay quiet, I don't need to make a sound.  
"I know, Cas." He smiles. 

He's sitting on the motorcycle smiling devilishly as he looks at me.  
"Get a helmet," I say.  
"I will, baby, I'm just taking it for a quick spin."  
"Be careful, Dean."  
"It's okay, Cas, I know. I love you too." Dean says and smiles that god forsaken smile. It ends with him like that, smiling brightly and staring straight into the camera that I lugged around 2 years after my film class had ended. I wanted to record us, and everything about our love. But I never thought it would end there. Like that. With Dean smiling that smile and me completely in love. I thought it would end with us as grumpy old men with him yelling at me to turn the damn thing off. But there he was. Dean Winchester, 22 and smiling. Two blocks away from a head on collision with a texting soccer mom in a mini van that ended his life. The screen faded to black.

"I love you," I whisper, crying at my television screen. Four years and I want him to still know. And somewhere, in the back of my mind, where it was from watching that tape too many times or because I truly remember, I hear Dean's voice, and envision him smiling at me.

"It's okay, Cas, I know."

And I know I will end, just how I began, with him. Because he's it for me. And he always will be.


End file.
